1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope suitable for observation of the interiors of a uterus and, in particular, to a so called hysteroscope which allows an operator to operate and observe in a comfortable position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a hysteroscope widely employed in obsterics and gynecology is in the form of a so called rigid scope which is wholly constructed in a rigid manner, that is, in which not only an operation section located at hand is made of a rigid or hard tube but also an insertion section to be inserted into a patient's body is formed of a rigid tube. One of major reasons of the use of the hysteroscope of this kind is that an operational force at hand can be transmitted directly to the leading end of the insertion section with a very high follow-up efficiency. However, as is generally known, when the hysteroscope is used, an operator must operate the hysteroscope at such position as to front on between the stood-up two legs of the patient lying on her back on a medical examination bench. In the conventional rigid hysteroscope, when the operator tries to change his or her position so as to change the leading end of the hysteroscope that is shaped straight, the operator cannot but contact the patient's two legs to limit the movement of the operation section of the hysteroscope so that the interiors of the uterus of the patient cannot be observed all over. Therefore, the advent of a new hysteroscope which can eliminate the above drawback has been desired.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstances, the present patent application proposed and disclosed a new hysteroscope, as a measure to solve the above problem, in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 60-81081 filed on May 31, 1985. For reference, the above-mentioned Japanese Utility Model Application No. 60-81081 was invented by the same inventor of the present patent application and was laid open to public inspection in Japan on Dec. 8, 1986. This publication date is later than the application date of the present patent application in Japan, that is, Nov. 11, 1986, which is the priority date of the present patent application. This new hysteroscope is far advantageous over the conventional rigid hysteroscope in that it is easier to insert and observe.
However, although the new type of hysteroscope has such an advantage as mentioned above, due to the fact that between a rigid tube section forming an insertion section to be inserted into a patient's body and an operation section at hand there is provided, as a part of the insertion section, a flexible portion which can be freely bent, there still exists such a problem as mentioned below. That is, in operating this hysteroscope, an operator must hold the operation section thereof at hand in one hand at the same time, in order to maintain the state of insertion or to advance the insertion of the hysteroscope further, the operator has to hold and operate the rigid tube section, which is a part of the insertion section, in the other hand. Therefore, both hands of the operator are always restrained to hold the hysterscope itself, with the result that it is practically impossible for a single operator to perform other operations, for example, a through-endoscopic (that is, by means of an endoscope) medical treatment, which is a problem to be solved.